Shinji Weber
Shinji Weber (シンジ・ウェーバー'' Shinji Wēbā'') is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a friend of Crow Hogan. Appearance Shinji is a fair-skinned tall young man with double coloured purple hair with strands of blue in the base of his hair and green eyes. He wears a coloured biker suit with strands of blue on his tights and chest with a yellow pattern across his mid chest. The suit seems to be held together by a belt. His suit is also mid open revealing a gray shirt. He also wears brown boots and gloves. For Riding Duels, he wears a brown helmet with a green visor. Personality Due to the circumstances of his harsh life as a Common from a young age, Shinji has harbored deep loathing towards the current system of City and has great hatred towards the Tops, who take everything from them and live by them without any ounce of worry or reward. His hatred is further exacervated by the takeover of the home that sheltered him due to debt, and constant humilliation and scorn from Tops who view him and his cards as trash, causing on him a deep desire to change the system. Believing the Friendship Cup is nothing but a "show for Tops" he loses no second in throwing as much acid comments as he can at them, while at the same time criticizing the Commons in the audience for acting submissive and tame as the Tops want, but subsequently encourages them to rise up, using his own dueling as a demonstration of how the Commons can fight united and supporting each other and able to overthrow the current society, being able to quickly win the favour of the entire audience that initially felt bitter at his comments and feeling reflected on his critics of the Tops and Commons elitism, showcasing great charisma, going as far as refer to his Dueling as "we" (the Commons) Dueling. Otherwise, in a more casual environment, Shinji is a rather friendly and sociable individual, bringing gifts to the kids under Crow's care, and even attending to others such as Reira with care. He is also seen to be more than willing to give a helping hand to an outsider as he as his friends helped the Lancers evade Security. History Synchro Dimension Arc When Security cornered the Lancers Yūya Sakaki, Serena, Reira, and Shingo by gathering more units, Shinji helped Crow rescue them and dropped them off at his hideout. Later, Shinji visited the hideout to bring in the supplies Crow requested. He didn't like that fact that the Lancers were still in the hideout since they were wanted now, and could bring trouble to the kids and Crow. Before Shinji left, he warned Crow that the Security were searching high and low for the Lancers. When he found out that the Security had cornered the Lancers, he went to warn Crow, who was Dueling Yūya at that moment, but was too late and the Security had them all arrested. He tried to escape on his D-Wheel, but he was blocked and got caught as well. Facility He was then brought to the Facility along with the group of Lancers and Crow. He and Crow explained how most of the inmates were there on false charges and was there when Yūya's group reunited with Gongenzaka and Dennis and heard about Shun's solitary confinement. He then watched as Chojiro Tokumatsu Dueled Yūya and he and Crow were reminded of how Chojiro used to be an idol for many Commons in the past. While Chojiro, Yūya and Shingo held an Action Duel Show for the inmates, Shinji planned a prison break with Crow and their friend Damon, who was also imprisoned there. The three Commons escaped ahead of the imprisoned Lancers, who were running from a special pursuit squad from Security. When the prison breakers reunited, they went through the water to the other side of a river, where Tony was waiting for them. Unbeknownst to them, Tony was already caught by Security and the entire group was arrested again. The entire group was then salvaged from the Security vehicles by order of the Executive Council. Friendship Cup Shinji was present at the Lancers' ordeal by the Council and was, along with the Lancers and his friends, forced to participate in the Friendship Cup. He was then locked in a luxurious room in the tower, where he would await his turn to duel. to stand up and fight the injustice done to them by the Tops.|left]] After Crow and Gongenzaka's Duel, he was scheduled to Duel Reira Akaba. Reira, however, was unwilling to Duel him because Shinji had given him candy before, so Tsukikage appeared to Duel him instead, causing confusion to the audience and Melissa Claire. Before the Duel, Shinji rallied the Commons about standing up and fighting the injustice done to them by the Tops. Tsukikage dealt heavy damage right away by making use of the Action Cards in Cross Over Accel, but Shinji stopped Tsukikage from continuing this by pulling an Action Card away from him. He then summoned his "Bee Force" monsters and explained their similarity to the Commons. .]] During the Duel, he hurt Tsukikage's pride as a ninja. He then used his swarm of "Bee Force" monsters to get through Tsukikage's wall of "Ninja" monsters, fortified by "Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga" and used "Urgent Turning" to summon his Level 12 Synchro Monster "Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle" during the Battle Phase, attacking Tsukikage and blowing up the D-Wheel he was on. While doing so, he rallied to Commons again and explained how it was 'their' turn and not just his. Tsukikage, for some reason, did not activate an Action Card that could have saved him and was defeated by "Big Ballista"'s attack. Deck Shinji runs a "Bee Force" Deck that focuses on swarming the field with monsters for Synchro Summoning. His Synchro Monsters have ATK-manipulation effects. He compares his monsters to the Commons of the City and sees them as an example of what the Commons can do if they would work up together, like bees. Bee Force Duels Navigation